kamenriderworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Terui
Ryu Terui (照井 竜, Terui Ryū, portrayed by Minehiro Kinomoto) is a Superintendent appointed to the Futo Police Department's Paranormal Crime Investigation Division (超常犯罪捜査課, Chōjō Hanzai Sōsaka), and is Jinno and Makura's superior. Prior, Ryu lost his family when they were murdered by Isaka, driving Ryu to find the "Man with W Memory" with the aid of the mysterious Shroud while developing a hated of Futo and seeing it as a gathering place of all kinds of scum. Biography Though he and Shotaro Hidari clash at first, Ryu becomes an ally to the Narumi Detective Agency when it comes to investigating the Dopant crime wave, as well as picking up some of Shotaro's habits in dealing with Dopants even after losing it upon finally finding his family's killer: the Weather Dopant, Shinkuro Isaka. After obtaining the Trial Memory from Shroud and learning to use it, Ryu is able to finally take his revenge on the Weather Dopant, using the Trial Maximum Drive to destroy his Gaia Memory, after which Isaka dissolved as a result of his long term abuse of Gaia Memories. After Isaka's death, Ryu becomes more open to the others and continues his role as a Kamen Rider to fight off the Dopant crime wave prior to learning that it was Shroud who gave Isaka the Weather Memory, though she had no idea that his family would suffer as a result. Furthermore, Ryu learns he has a unique physiology, enabling him to withstand the intense power of certain Gaia Memories and was selected by Shroud because he can resist the Terror Dopant's Terror Field. Because of this, Shroud wants him to assume Shotaro's place as Double using his hatred to enable Double to reach full power. However, Ryu has shown Shroud that he can fight with compassion and does not need to be Double to fight. Furthermore, after Philip's disappearance after Jun Kazu's defeat, Ryu had grown to love Futo with a desire to protect it, overall a complete turnabout from his initial personality. In his Rider form, Ryu tends to say "Now, let's break away!" (さあ、振り切るぜ!, Saa, furikiru ze!) whenever he assumes his Rider forms and states "Despair awaits you (all) at the finish!" (絶望がお前（たち）のゴールだ!, Zetsubō ga omae (-tachi) no gōru da!, as Accel) and ""0.1-9.9 seconds, that is the time left until your despair!" (○○秒、それがお前の絶望までのタイムだ！, 0.1-9.9-byō, sore ga omae no zetsubō made no taimu'' da!, 'as Accel Trial) ''upon executing a Maximum Drive attack. The words on the back of his jacket read "spiritual state of nothingness makes even fire itself cool" which is a phrase derived from Buddhist philosophy. Kamen Rider Accel Like Kamen Rider Double, Ryu Terui transforms into Kamen Rider Accel through the use of USB flash drive-like objects called '''Gaia Memories'. However, Accel only has access to a single form with which he fights through the use of the Accel Memory which he inserts into the AccelDriver. His Maximum Drive is the Rider Kick Accel Glanzer, after charging up to a point when Accel is engulfed in orange flames he executes a jumping spinning heel kick. This can be used with Kamen Rider Double FangJoker's Fang Strider to perform the Rider Twin Maximum finisher. While armed with the Engine Blade, Kamen Rider Accel has additional Maximum Drives. Bike Form The power of the Accel Memory allows Accel to change into a motorcycle-like form called Bike Form. This form is accessed by removing the AccelDriver buckle from the belt when the Face Flasher (フェイスフラッシャー, Feisu Furasshā) lights up. Bike form can also combine with Double's Boilder, Turbler, and Splasher units to become the AccelBoilder (Start Dash mode too), AccelTurbler, and AccelSplasher. In Kamen Rider Double Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, Bike Form has its own Maximum Drive after the Engine Memory is inserted in the Accel Driver and Accel switches to Bike Form. The Maximum Drive is a super-powered dash as Bike Form through the target and it is called the Bike Engine Dasher. *'AccelTurbuler' (アクセルタービュラー, Akuseru Tāburā): Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form can combine with the RevolGarry's Turbuler unit to become the AccelTurbuler. Not only does Accel have use of the Scramble Cutter (スクランブルカッター, Sukuranburu Kattā) guns, he can also assume a humanoid form in order to execute his AccelTurbuler Phoenix (アクセルタービュラーフェニックス, Akuseru Tāburā Fenikkusu) Maximum Drive, where he pierces through his target while covered in flames forming the English letter A. Accel Trial Accel Trial is the powered up form of Kamen Rider Accel. It is much faster than Accel's normal form, but its armor and overall power is weaker as a result. It makes up for its weakness by being able to punch and kick much faster, as well as increasing his overall movement speed (running, dodging, etc.) to a great degree. Once the Maximum Drive is initiated, Accel Trial can only be used for another 10 seconds before being forcibly reverted back to human form, but the transformation is retained if the Trial Maximum Drive is successful before the 10 seconds are up. This form's Maximum Drive is the Machine Gun Spike (マシンガンスパイク, Mashingan Supaiku) Rider Kick, a series of of multiple kicks in a row which leave a series of energy treadmarks in the form of a T, only limited by the amount of kicks Accel uses before time runs out. While transforming from into Accel Trial, Kamen Rider Accel changes colors from red, to yellow, and then finally to blue as Accel Trial. The yellow colored form has been labeled as Kamen Rider Accel Yellow Signal Version (仮面ライダーアクセルイエローシグナルバージョン, Kamen Raidā Akuseru Ierō Shigunaru Bājon?) in the toy line. Accel Booters Kamen Rider Accel Booster (仮面ライダーアクセル ブースター, Kamen Raidā Akuseru Būsutā?) is a powered up form of Kamen Rider Accel that appears in Accel's version of the Kamen Rider W Returns DVD releases. This yellow-colored form of Accel uses the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter (ガイアメモリ強化アダプター, Gaia Memori Kyōka Adaputā?) stolen from the Commander Dopant, which is attached over the top of the Accel Memory to increase its power output threefold. Accel Booster's most notable feature is its additional armoring compared to Accel Trial, which hides a plethora of jet boosters enabling Accel to fly with great mobility, leaving large contrails of fire due to the tripled thermal energy output. Like Accel's other forms, it can utilize the Engine Blade and perform the Booster Slasher (ブースタースラシャー, Būsutā Surasshā?) Maximum Drive, where the Engine Blade project a large golden energy blade to slice through the target. Gallery undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined AccelBoosterPost-1-.jpg AT.png Accel.png RT.png Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Characters